


Born To Be Yours

by Sheerfreesia007



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007
Summary: Song Fic: “Born to be yours” Imagine Dragons. Stiles x Reader. Both are at a party and they’re almost dating and she pulls him in to dance with her as she signs the song lyrics to him. He kisses her.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Born To Be Yours

The lights were bright as they flashed around the large room. You bounced on the balls as the excited dance energy coursed around the room and wrapped you up into it easily. You turned back to look at your two best friends with a wide grin on your lips. Scott’s lips formed into his own infectious grin as he looked over at you. Stiles on the other hand looked around the room skeptically with a slight frown on his lips. You sidled up to him and wrapped your arms around his, sliding your hand into his own intertwining your fingers. You looked up at him fluttering your eyelids at him making him grin down at you with a roll of his eyes and Scott burst out laughing at your antics.

“C’mon Stiles! Please!” you called out to be heard over the music. Stiles looked over to Scott for some backup but Scott shook his head pointing towards you.

“She’s got you whipped dude.” Scott said knowingly and you grinned as Stiles sighed and his shoulders dropped. Pumping your fist in the air making Scott and Stiles both laugh out loudly you began to drag Stiles onto the dance floor.

Finally finding a place on the floor that you thought would be good you whirled around and pressed your hands to the man’s chest and began to shimmy your body in front of him. He laughed loudly and followed your graceless moves as he began to dance with you as well. His arms flailed around the two of you and laughed happily as the two of you danced to the music swirling around you. 

When the music raised and the beat dropped the two of you went a little crazy with your movements and a lot of the other dancing people gave you both a wide berth so that they wouldn’t be slapped by flying limbs. You began to do the running man and Stiles began to do the sprinkler while the two of you began laughing hysterically.

Just then the music changed and you squealed loudly grabbing onto Stiles pulling him close. His chest collided with yours and he huffed out a breath across your forehead. The music was still an upbeat song and he was slightly confused as your hands kept him close as your arms came up to wrap around his neck. His heart stuttered in his chest slightly as your lips came to rest against his ear.

“I never knew anybody 'til I knew you. I never knew anybody 'til I knew you. And I know when it rains, oh, it pours. And I know I was born to be yours.” you sang into his ear along with the lyrics and he felt his breath leave his lungs when you pulled away grinning up at him with sparkling eyes. He didn’t know if you were just singing to the music or if you actually meant the words but as he rested his forehead against yours his eyes pierced your own desperately. He wanted to believe that you meant the words just for him. 

Stiles knew you were going to be best friend as soon as you punched Jackson in the nose after he made fun of Stiles’ Batman lunchbox in kindergarten. But it wasn’t until middle school when he realized that you were something so much more to him than his best friend. It was when his mother got sick and you had showed up on their doorstep letting them know that they’d have to physically remove you from their house to get you to leave during that time. You had stepped up and stepped into both his and his Dad’s life to help them get through this hard time. And when his mom had passed you had been right there shouldering the grief so that it was never too much for either of them. He saw you in a different light after that and you had become something so precious and special to him.

But now as he stared down into your adoring eyes he could finally see it. While you had never spoken the words out loud you had shown him how much you had loved him with actions. Starting way back then and forever since. Stiles watched as your infectious grin widened when you saw the light bulb come on behind his eyes and he breathed out a chuckle. Lunging forward he pressed his lips to yours in a hard chaste kiss before he tilted his head and slid his lips against yours to deepen the kiss. Love swirled around the two of you as you both swayed together. Arms coming up to grip the back of his neck as your other one grasped his shirt tightly and his own came to wrap around your lower back pulling you closer.

Neither one of you saw Scott grinning from across the room as he finally saw his two love sick best friends finally coming together like they should have a long time ago.


End file.
